Cryopump systems currently used on semiconductor manufacturing tools and other applications are often required to cryopump a significant quantity of hydrogen gas (H2). This H2 gas emanates from manufacturing processes where hydrogen gas is used as a process gas (e.g., degas chambers) or where H2 gas is released as a process byproduct (e.g., ion implantation).
Hydrogen gas (H2) combined with oxygen within a prescribed pressure range and concentration level can burn or explode, and therefore the safe removal of hydrogen gas must be considered.